Jessie's Requiem
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: I suspect there will never be a requiem for a dream, simply because it will destroy us before we have the opportunity to mourn it's passing – Hubert Selby Jr.
1. The Television Set

I do not own the characters in "Jessie" or the story to "Requiem for a Dream", the story is set in the not too far future

Chapter 1: The Television Set

Jessie was left to look after the children, Bertram had quit his job because the stress got to him and the parents of the Ross kids went missing after an incident on their latest film. Through the years Jessie tried to raise the kids as if they were her own kids, but as they got even older they became harder to handle. She gave up after a while and spent a lot of her time watching TV, her hair lost its red glow and turned blonde which was her original hair colour. It became a habit in the penthouse for the television set to always be taken by Luke to earn some money for a reason that wasn't very clear to her. One day she was watching TV on the infomercials channel, one of the ads showed a man talking about a new diet that was "all the rage" at the moment. At the end of the infomercial they would bring on a guest who was on the diet and give them a prize, it became its own TV show in a way. Jessie continued to watch the show as it played

TV Host:_ And now it is time for our grand prize winner of the week!_

Audience:_ WE GOT A WINNER!_

TV Host:_ Our first winner this week is all the way from Denver, Colorado. He has his own exterminator business and has 5 kids in total. Will you please give a big round of applause to Bob Duncan!_

Audience:_ JUICE BY BOB! JUICE BY BOB! OHHHHH…_

Suddenly the TV was unplugged which meant that Luke was about to take it away once again, Jessie got up from the couch and began to walk away

Jessie: Luke, please! Not the TV again

Luke: Come on Jessie, please come on

Jessie walked straight to the broom closet that they had and locked herself in

Luke: Why is this such a big deal for you Jessie? You know you'll get the TV back in a couple of hours

Jessie said nothing as she locked herself in the closet and stared out the keyhole that the door had, Luke just stood there waiting for an answer that wasn't coming

Luke: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MAKING ME FEEL SO GUILTY JESSIE?!

Luke waited for two more seconds for an answer before he gave up and went back to the TV, the TV sat on a table that had wheels on it. As Luke began to push it away he felt a force pull it back, he looked behind it to see what it was only to discover the TV's table was on a chain that was connected to the wall

Luke: What the hell is this Jessie?! Do you want me to break the family's TV?! And I guess you also want me to break the wall as well?! All you want is the house to fall apart Jessie, and the first thing you do is this kind of shit! You'd do this to the kid that you helped raise since he was 12 years old?! Is that what you want?! HUH?!

Jessie: I'd never want to hurt you Luke, the chain is just in case robbers come in and try to steal the TV. New York is a dangerous place, hang on a second I'll get you the key

Jessie passed a key through the bottom of the door, Luke grabbed it off the ground

Luke: You have to stop playing games with my head Jessie, just come out, please?

Luke tried to open the broom closet door with all of his might, but was unable too much to his displeasure. He tried banging on the door but Jessie refused to open it

Luke: YOU ALWAYS DO THIS, YOU ALWAYS UPSET ME JESSIE!

Luke walked over to the TV and unlocked the chain from it, as he began to wheel it to the elevator he stopped in front of the broom closet.

Luke: Jessie? Please come out of there Jessie

Jessie continued to say nothing, Luke waited for 5 seconds before giving up and taking the elevator and leaving the building

Jessie: Why can't things go back to the way they were, things were so much easier back then

~ Jessie's Requiem – A Story by SuperBatLanternFlash ~

The elevator reached the bottom floor where Ravi was waiting for him

Ravi: Shit dude, the TV is looking old. How do you know we're going to get enough money from it?

Luke: Since when were you so stressed out about these kinds of things, we got enough money last time so we should get enough money this time

Ravi: Alright, I'll take your word for it

Luke: Cool, now help me push this

Ravi: Alright

Luke and Ravi began to push the TV outside and through the streets of New York, there was always a guy in Central Park that took the TV and gave them a lot of money for it. Throughout time Luke and Ravi became addicted to different kinds or drugs and they found that selling the TV that they had would give them a lot of money. Even though they were rich and could have used their own money they soon found out that family members (including Jessie) would get suspicious, so they stuck to earning the money themselves. After an hour of looking they found the guy sitting by one of the rocks, the walked over to him and put the TV in front of him

Man: Ah I see you're back, didn't you sell me the TV four days ago?

Luke: Not from what I remember

Man: Look, this has been going in a patter for two months. You sell me the TV, I give you the money, the your nanny comes over and gets the TV back from me

Ravi: Has it really been two months?

Man: Exactly two months, when is it going to change guys?

Luke: Are you going to take the TV or not?

Man: Just this once, but next time give me something else. Something that your nanny won't want back

The man gave them the money

Luke: You got it man

Luke and Ravi started to walk away from the man who sat back and began waiting for Jessie to arrive. A few minutes later Luke and Ravi were sitting by the lake wondering what to do with the money

Ravi: I've been thinking about it. What if we use the money to purchase one of the most expensive drugs on the market, and then chop it up, and sell it for half the price?

Luke: We could make a lot of money from it, but we should up the price a bit. How much is the drug you were thinking of?

Ravi: Around $15,000

Luke: Well we have 200,000 and if we sell it for $10,000 and got a good market, think of how much more we could get

Ravi: Both for the selling and for ourselves

Luke: We'd be in easy street my friend

They continued to talk about how much money they could earn from what they were planning. Meanwhile on the other side of the park the man with the TV was talking to Jessie who had just arrived there

Man: Afternoon Jessie

Jessie: Afternoon "Spike". How's your day going?

Man: It's going the way it usually does. Do you want the TV?

Jessie: If you wouldn't mind

Man: Jessie, can I ask you a question?

Jessie: Of course

Man: We've gotten to know each other in the past two months and I've been thinking a lot on the subject. Why can't you just call the police on Luke and Ravi and have them teach them a lesson?

Jessie: I couldn't do that to the two of them, boys will be boys I guess

Man: Sure

The man gave Jessie the TV

Jessie: Thank you very much

Jessie took the TV back to the penthouse, set it back up, and turned it straight to the infomercials

TV Host: _Three things is all I did to change my life, three things! And they can change your life as well_

Jessie continued to watch the show while opening a box of chocolates to eat while watching. Jessie had put on a bit of weight during her time of not doing anything and soon it became a habit to just eat nothing but sugar and fattening food. As she sat there watching TV Zuri came down the stairs carrying a foldable chair

Zuri: I'm going outside again

Jessie: Where are you going?

Zuri: Just to sit outside the building, I can't think of anything else to do

Jessie: Why don't you hang out with Emma?

Zuri: I can't

Jessie: Why not?

Zuri: She's out with her boyfriend again

Jessie: Her boyfriend is that…Jared guy right?

Zuri: Yes, his name is Jared

Jessie: Well, be safe out there Zuri

Zuri: I will

Zuri walked to the elevator and proceeded to go outside while Jessie sat there watching the infomercials

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. The Red Dress

Chapter 2: The Red Dress

Meanwhile across town Emma was with her boyfriend Jared, they always snuck into 432 Park Avenue claiming that they lived there even though they didn't. What they did was they stalked one of the residents of the building to see when he was out, they would pretend they were his kids and they had "forgotten their key", would go to the apartment, open a window, and just talk about life and what they wanted out of the future. Today was no different except this time Jared had bought a copy of that day's newspaper so they could make paper airplanes and throw them out of the window, today Emma was talking about her life at home currently

Jared: I don't get it Emma, you're always so hard on your nanny. I mean she helped raise you when your parents weren't able to, sure she hasn't been able to hook you up with an apartment like this but she is trying

Emma: She isn't really trying anymore, she gave up on us ages ago. All she does now is watch TV and eat chocolate

Jared: If you hate your life there so much then why don't you move out? Get away from her and your siblings, get some time to yourself…and me

Emma: Well how am I going to get my own place? I can't stay with you forever

Jared: Well…maybe…what about your clothes? Your sketches are great and I know that you're a really good designer, you could open your own store

Emma: I can't do that

Jared: Why not?

Emma: Then I wouldn't have any more time to hang out with you

Jared pulled Emma close to him and kissed her on the lips, the hugged for a while before they continued to throw the paper airplanes out of the window

Jared: Don't worry babe, busy or not busy I'd find a way for us to be together

Emma: You're so sweet

Jared and Emma continued sitting there for a while until they decided to leave, once they left the room Emma notices a fire alarm that was on the wall next to them

Emma: Hey Jared

Jared: What?

Emma went over to the alarm and pulled it triggering it to go off, Jared looked at Emma with a proud look on his face. He grabbed Emma's hand and they ran to the elevators, they noticed that one of the elevator doors was about to open. Assuming that it would be security they hid behind a corner and waited for the people to come past, sure enough it was security and as soon as they passed Jared and Emma rushed to the elevators. Once inside they started making out, not caring about how many floors they were going past, the only thing that mattered to them was the moment that they were in. After a minute of making out the elevator reached the bottom floor, straight away they dropped off the key at the desk and ran into the city

Jared: Let's go back to my place

They then began to run straight to Jared's place. Meanwhile Jessie was still watching the infomercials

Audience: _BE, EXCITED! BE, BE EXCITED! BE, EXCITED! BE, BE EXCITED!_

TV Host: _You know before I became a television host I was living in one of the darkest parts of New York City. I had no water, not much food, and I was very overweight. But then I started the three step diet and I was on my way_

While watching this the phone that sat next to the couch started ringing, not expecting anybody t call Jessie became very curious. She went over to the phone and answered it

Jessie: Hello?

Person on Phone: Hello. Are you Jessie Prescott?

Jessie: Yes? Who is this?

Person on Phone: This is Adam Burnham with Malin & Block

Jessie: I'm sorry, I'm not interested in…

Person on Phone: Don't worry Jessie I'm not selling anything, I'm calling because I'm giving you the chance to be on television

Jessie: Television?

Person on Phone: That's right

Jessie: How much do I need to pay?

Person on Phone: You don't need to pay anything, you have won the grand prize on the infomercial show "We Got a Winner". Your name was selected from our long list of viewers, so now that you've been chosen you now have a chance to be on television

Jessie: I get to be on television?

Person on Phone: That's right Jessie, you will be on television. Isn't that exciting?

Jessie: I'm only a nannie, I don't think I could ever be on television

Person on Phone: Malin & Block discovers contestants for most of America's favourite television shows

Jessie: I still don't know if I could

Person on Phone: Take this opportunity Jessie, you have already won the prize. I can't tell you how lucky you are but you are very lucky. Congratulations! We will send you the necessary sign up information through the mail. Goodbye Jessie, and god bless

The person on the phone hangs up leaving Jessie feeling both shock and excitement, she never thought that she would ever be on television. She had close calls multiple times but this was her first big starring moment, which could lead to either an acting or a singing career for her. Straight away she ran to her room to try and find something to wear, once she got to her room she ran straight to her closet and digged through it trying to find something. After searching for a while she came across a red dress, the same red dress she wore when Jordan Taylor was staying with the Ross family. Jessie put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, she remembered about how beautiful she looked the first time she wore it. But suddenly when she went to zip up the dress she noticed that the zip wouldn't go all the way, it would go up for a few centimetres but then suddenly stop just as it was about to reach half way. Jessie thought that maybe the zipper was stuck and decided to get help, she called for Zuri straight away

Jessie: ZURI! COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE?

After a few seconds Zuri then came into the room

Zuri: Wow, what's the occasion?

Jessie: When I tell you you're going to flip out of the window

Zuri: What is it?

Jessie: I have been given the chance to be on television

Zuri: Oh my god! Really?

Jessie: Yep, so I'm trying to fit into one of my dresses but I think the zipper is stuck

Zuri: Let me give it a shot

Zuri went over to Jessie and tried to zip up the dress, after trying for a few minutes she realised what the real problem was

Zuri: I don't think the zipper is stuck. Have you gained any weight recently?

Jessie began to think about it and soon realised that she had gained weight

Jessie: I think I have, it must have been all of that junk food I was eating. Oh god, what am I going to do?

Jessie sat down on her bed unsure about what to do, Zuri quickly then came up with an idea

Zuri: I could always find one of Emma's diet books

Jessie: Really?

Zuri: Sure, just hang on

Zuri ran out of the room while Jessie sat there thinking. Meanwhile Emma and Jared where lying n Jared's bed, they had just had sex which was a regular occurrence for them

Jared: You know what?

Emma: What?

Jared turned so he was facing Emma

Jared: I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world

Emma: Really?

Jared: Ever since I first saw you, I knew I was in love with you

Emma: That's nice Jared, it makes me feel really warm inside. A lot of people have told me that before but for some reason it was just meaningless coming from them

Jared: Why? Did you think they were pulling your leg?

Emma: No nothing like that, I don't really know why but for some reason it was just meaningless. But when I hear it from you I hear you and I know that I will always care about you

Jared: Well you have always been the girl of my dreams, someone that I knew I wanted to be with for the rest of my life

Emma: I love you Jared

Jared: I love you too Emma

Meanwhile back at the penthouse Zuri and Jessie were in the bathroom, they had just attempted to dye her hair to match the colour of her dress. The hair had just finished rinsing and they were just looking at the aftermath in the mirror, the hair was Orange but that was being debated by Zuri

Zuri: That is red, I swear to god it is red. Sure it isn't the Red you were after but it's definitely a red colour

Jessie: You're telling me that this is red?

Zuri: That is definitely a red

Jessie: Well then what's orange? If you're telling me this is red then I want to know what orange is

Zuri looked at the hair for a while

Zuri: Well maybe it's a bit orange as well as red

Jessie: I think we should make it a bit darker tomorrow

Zuri: Sure, whatever

Zuri left the bathroom, suddenly the elevator could be heard arriving. Jessie went out to see that Emma had just returned from Jared's

Jessie: Were you with Jared again?

Emma: Yes I was

Jessie: How is he?

Emma: Amazing as always. What have you done with your hair?

Jessie: Come upstairs, I'll tell you all about it

Emma then followed Jessie upstairs so she could hear the big news

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Eggs and Grapefruit

Chapter 3: Eggs and Grapefruit

Emma: And how exactly did you get chosen to be on television?

Jessie: They chose me from this list that they had of viewers

Emma: OK, but you still haven't told me about why your hair is Orange

Jessie: It was meant to be red, I want to wear this dress on the show and I wanted my hair to match

Emma: Right, well…good luck with that

Emma walked out of the room and went into her room, she started working on designs for clothes like she usually did. She began to think about the possibility of opening her own clothing business but did question how much free time she would have, while thinking about is she noticed that Luke was standing in the doorframe

Emma: What do you want Luke?

Luke: I just wanted to see what you were doing

Emma: Nothing, now go away

Luke walked into Emma's room and sat down on her bed

Luke: I didn't come in here to argue, I came in here to talk

Emma: About what?

Luke: I've noticed that you've been designing a lot and I was wondering if you were going to start a business soon

Emma: I may have been thinking about that, why are you talking to me about this?

Luke: Well Ravi and I plan on starting something that could earn us a big amount of money

Emma: So?

Luke: So, if you want you can get on board

Emma: What exactly is this plan of yours?

Luke: Well that big drug lord "Orange Peeler" has been spotted around the city and his hook up is really expensive, so if we get a big enough load of the drugs that he has I could sell them for a different price, have it so the drugs have easy access to buyers, and make a shit ton of money from it

Emma: It's a good plan. But why are you so interested in having me involved? We've never gotten along

Luke: I'll be honest with you, I know your boyfriend has a good connection with Orange Peeler so I was hoping you could help us out with getting the supply

Emma then went back to what she was doing before not showing much interest in what Luke had to say

Luke: Come on Emma, we can split the profit 50/50 and for you that means you can get your own business started. And since Ravi is also getting involved with people who work for Orange Peeler, the amount of money we'll get will be enough for 5 stores of your own

Emma began to think about it seeing as this could have a big amount of potential for her

Emma: Fine, I'll talk with Jared and I'll see if he can get some supply

Luke: Thank you Emma!

Luke then ran out of Emma's room filled with joy, he went back into his room where Ravi was waiting for him

Ravi: So what did she say?

Luke: She said yes

Ravi: Thank god!

Luke: All you need to do now is get in good with some people connected with Orange Peeler

Ravi: Shouldn't be very hard, I'll see if I can get the details soon

Luke: Cool

The two of them spent the rest of the night discussing how they were going to use the money. The next morning after Luke, Ravi, and Emma had left Jessie started reading through the diet book. For breakfast the book suggested that she should eat…

1 Hard Boiled Egg

½ Grapefruit

1 Cup of Black Coffee (no sugar)

Jessie bought the things she would need from a supermarket that wasn't far from her house, made the breakfast, and sat at the table. For a while she just sat there staring at the things in front of her, she began to think if this was the kind of diet that she could handle. She started with the egg and even though it took a few minutes to eat, for her it felt like 2 seconds had gone past. After the egg she moved to the grapefruit and soon found that eating the grapefruit took seconds as well. That left the coffee which took exactly 1 minute to drink. After sitting for another minute she made herself a glass of water and sat back down at the table, she found doing this very boring as time seemed to slow down. While sitting at the table she kept looking over at the fridge, it was almost as if the fridge was trying to talk to her, begging that she eats what it has to offer. Thinking about this made her stomach grumble which she tried to ignore. She figured maybe watching TV would try to distract her, so she sat in the lounge room and tried to distract herself. But while doing that she found herself looking around the room and seeing nothing but Cheese Danishes, Hamburgers, Chocolate, and Bacon with cooked Eggs. After seeing these things she decided to go outside, so she went into the elevator and decided that she should walk through Central Park. She reached the ground floor and found Zuri and Tony talking to each other

Tony: Hey Jessie!

Jessie: Hi Tony

Tony: Zuri just told me about the TV thing, that's awesome news. Plus your hair looks great

Jessie: Zuri and I are going to make it a little darker later today

Tony: Why darker?

Jessie: To go with my red dress

Tony: But with that hair you sort of look like Madonna

Jessie: This hair does not say Madonna, and neither does the weight I have but I'm currently on a diet

Tony: What diet are you on?

Zuri: She's on Eggs and Grapefruit

Tony: My mother was on that one once, best of luck

Jessie: It's not that bad

Tony: How long have you been on it?

Jessie: All day

Tony: It's only 1:00

Zuri: Well at least she's thinking thin, and that's really what matters I guess

Tony: You know my aunt once lost 50 pounds just like that *snaps finger*

Zuri: Like what?

Tony: It just left, poof!

Jessie: What did she do? Did she lock herself in a sweat box?

Tony: She did once but it didn't work. She went to a doctor who gave her pills that helped her want to eat less

Jessie: Sounds interesting, but I think for now I'll stick to Eggs and Grapefruit

Tony: Whatever you want to do

Jessie was about to walk out the door when she was suddenly stopped by Tony

Tony: Oh Jessie! This letter came in for you this morning

Jessie looked at the letter and knew that it was from the people at Malin & Block who were helping her get on television, she ran straight back into the elevator so she could go back to the penthouse room and fill out the paperwork

Zuri: I have a feeling this has something to do with the TV thing

Zuri ran with Jessie into the elevator to help her fill out the paperwork. Meanwhile in Luke's room Luke was sitting on his bed while Ravi was talking to someone on the phone

Ravi: Really?...And you're being serious?...That's awesome!...Alright I'll be there in a few minutes…ok…bye

Ravi hangs up the phone and turns to Luke who is still sitting on his bed wondering what happened during the phone call

Luke: So what's going on?

Ravi: I've gotten the details of one of the people who works with Orange Peeler, he said that he would be happy to have me help out and I should be meeting him in a few minutes

Luke: Awesome

Ravi went to Luke's bedroom door and was about to leave until he turned to Luke who was still happy with what he had just heard

Ravi: This is the opportunity that will change everything

Luke: It'd better be

Ravi left the room and went straight to the elevator, on the way he saw Jessie and Zuri in the dining room filling out the paperwork

Ravi: What are you doing?

Jessie: Paperwork, very important paperwork

Ravi: Ok then

Ravi then continued to walk to the elevator. Meanwhile at Jared's house Emma and Jared were snuggling together on Jared's couch watching TV, Emma then remembered Luke's deal and decided to do her part

Emma: Jared, you're still connected with Orange Peeler right?

Jared: The two of us are basically friends. Why?

Emma: Do you think that maybe you could get me some of his supply?

Jared: I suppose I could. Why?

Emma: My brothers keep bugging me about trying to get drugs for them and I need to get them off my back, I've actually started thinking about my own store

Jared: That's awesome

Emma: So I've applied for a job somewhere in town and I'm going to start doing some more designing, but I need to get my brothers off my back while doing it. Could you get me some of the supply?

Jared thought about it for a few seconds

Jared: Of course baby, I'll go and see what I can do in just a few minutes

Emma: Thanks babe, I love you

Jared: I love you too

The two of them started making out on his couch probably meaning that they would have sex again. Meanwhile back at the penthouse Jessie had just finished filling out the paperwork and was walking towards the mailbox with Zuri and Tony right behind her. One they got to the mailbox Jessie kissed the letter for good luck and mailed the latter, she stood there proud as Tony and Zuri clapped at her decision. Jessie then knew that for her this could be her big break, and everything seemed brighter for her

~End of Chapter 3~


End file.
